The present invention relates generally to a disposable absorbent garment, such as a diaper, and more specifically to such a garment which is constructed to minimize leakage at the waist region of the garment.
The primary function of disposable absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinent briefs, is to absorb and contain body exudates. Although they are intended to prevent exudates from leaking from the interior of the garment, leakage around various parts of the product where it contacts the wearer often has occurred. Of particular concern is leakage of liquids from the waist regions.
These problems have been the subject of a great deal of activity in the past in an attempt to prevent leakage at the waist region of a disposable absorbent garment. Such prior activity has not provided entirely satisfactory solutions to the problem of waist leakage.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved disposable absorbent garment which has improved containment characteristics at the waist region.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a novel disposable absorbent garment which is economical to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disposable absorbent garment which minimizes leakage around the waist edges thereof and which thereby prevents escaping of moisture to outer garments of the wearer.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent garment having a hydrophobic extension sheet extending between the underside of an absorbent pad and a hydrophobic backing sheet to a region overlying a waistband region on the garment to inhibit transmission of liquid laterally from the absorbent pad outwardly toward the waist region of the garment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel method for constructing a disposable absorbent garment which is easily and economically accomplished, and provides a garment which minimizes leakage at the waistband region of the garment.
In accordance with the present invention, an integral disposable absorbent garment is provided which includes a liquid impervious back sheet, an elongate waistband secured to and extending along the inner side of a waist region of the back sheet, an absorbent pad overlying the inner side of the crotch region of the back sheet with an end edge of the pad spaced inwardly from the waistband, a liquid pervious liner sheet overlying the pad and having an end margin portion wrapped around the end edge of the pad, and a hydrophobic extension sheet extending between the pad and waistband having a first portion overlying the waistband and a second portion interposed between the pad and back sheet.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for producing a disposable absorbent garment which includes the steps of forming a liquid impervious back sheet having opposed, laterally extending waist regions and an intermediate crotch region, attaching an elongate waistband to the inner side of a waist region of the back sheet, placing a portion of a hydrophobic extension sheet over the waistband with remainder portions of the extension sheet extending toward the crotch region of the back sheet, providing an absorbent pad having a length shorter than the distance between the opposed waist regions of the back sheet, overlying the face of the pad with a liquid pervious liner sheet with end margin portions of the liner sheet wrapping around an end edge of the pad and terminating adjacent the opposite face of the pad, and securing the combined pad and liner sheet to the crotch region of the inner face of the back sheet with the wrapped end edge of the pad spaced inwardly from the waistband and overlying a portion of the extension sheet.
When a diaper constructed according to the invention is applied to a wearer, the extension sheet inhibits transmission of liquids laterally from the pad toward the waist region of the diaper to improve containment within the garment to minimize leakage at the waist region of the garment.